Vehicular glove box assemblies are configured for storing small cargo within a vehicle dash. Glove box assemblies generally include a glove box door coupled to a dashboard substrate by at least one mounting element. However, the installation of traditional glove box assemblies is often time-consuming. Additionally, mounting elements used for coupling the glove box door to the dashboard substrate are vulnerable to distortion, which in some cases may lead to decoupling of the glove box door from the dashboard substrate.
Therefore, it would be useful to provide an improved glove box assembly capable of straightforward installation and resistance to distortion forces of the glove box door.